New Agents
by Laser Slayer
Summary: Will and to Scott are recruited to CHERUB after death of their parents, see how they got there and what happens after they arrive. Rated T just to be safe. Sorry, couldn't think of a better title,story is better than the title hopefully. Please read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this story centers around two new potential CHERUB's who will be recruited soon enough and their story. Enjoy.**

**-Laser Slayer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beginning of the End <strong>

_**London, 2004**_

Eleven year old Scott Pressman was seated in front of the television. His hands were together as if he was praying for Arsenal to score the final point against Chelsea.

"Make it, make it, make it," he begged. Arsenal scored the final point to end the draw and finish the game.

"Yes!" he chanted loudly in sing-song voice. "Arsenal won! Bernie owes me ten quid!"

"Keep it down, will ya Scotty," Will Pressman ruffled the hair of his younger brother. He was only a year older but significantly taller with a stronger build.

"Nice that you won a bet little bro but I have to watch the Lakers game on channel twelve," Will reached for the remote.

"Yeah right," Scott snatched back the remote and grinned. "Arsenal's playing against Man U next game and I can't miss it. Sorry Will"

"Give it twerp!" Will lunged for the remote but Scott blocked him.

"Upper block," Will observed. "Nice one Scotty, maybe one day you'll end up as good as karate as your big bro."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You are way too cocky; you're only a blue belt."

"Still two ranks higher than you."

"Okay guys, break it up." The boys' father said. Jacob Preston Pressman was an aerospace engineer and spent half his time in London and the other half in LA or New York, where the their boys often visited. Aside from each other and their parents, Scott and Will had a four year old brother- Darren and a nineteen year old sister, Claire, who was studying at Cambridge.

The family piled into the car and went on their way out to a dinner paid by Jacob Pressman's very rich boss. All except Darryl who had to stay home with the babysitter.

The accident- so clear in his mind. They had been on Montgomery Road. One of the street lights had been busted. His father's car had overturned and smashed into something, he remembered his father trying so hard to regain control of the vehicle, the road had been slippery, and the power went out, the car toppled over. He remembered seeing his father and mother's lifeless faces. Blood dripping from the gash on the side of his dad's forehead. His mother with blood on her clothes, Will crying and desperately trying to find a way out without hurting himself. The window, the door, anything.

Scott Pressman bolted upright in his bed drenched in sweat. He was panting heavily. Scott looked over at the next bed, there was Will, still sleeping. He took a little while to notice that he was in a hospital. He must have blacked out or something when the ambulance arrived. A woman accompanied by a nurse walked in.

"Hello Scott," she tried to smile at him. "Are you feeling any better? I'm Dr Carmen," she offered him a handshake which he took. She seemed friendly enough.

"How long have I been out cold?" he asked.

"About 48 hours." She responded. "You were rushed into the emergency room as soon as the ambulance arrived."

"Two days? Wow. Are my parents…?"

Dr Carmen nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately your parents died before the ambulance got to them. We tried everything to bring them back but it was too late. If you like, the hospital has support groups for kids like you and your brother who have lost their parents."

The doctor noticed Will beginning to stir and filled him in on the events. His face went pale when she confirmed the death of their parents.

Will sat up straight. "So what happens to us?"

The doctor ushered in a man in a business suit. He was fairly short with black hair and a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Boys, this is George Griffin. He's a social worker. Your injuries are nothing serious. Cuts maybe a couple of bruises, nothing you couldn't get falling off a bike. I'll leave the three of you to discuss now." The doctor left.

"I'm very sorry about your loss," George said. "But we've got some things to discuss. Like where you're going to live."

"What's going to happen to Darren?" Will asked.

George sighed. "Your sister Claire is legally an adult and attending Cambridge University. I've contacted her and she said that she cannot be your full-time guardian. Your brother Darren is only four we've decided to put him in immediate foster care, since he isn't mature enough to handle this kind of thing."

"So can we still see him?" Scott asked.

George Griffin took a deep breath. "You do realize the chance of Darren only being your half brother right?"

Will and Scott both gave confused looks.

"Five years ago, your parents had split up for about a year. Your mother met a man named Patrick Knicks and eventually became pregnant while your parents began reconciling. If we run a test and Patrick turns out to be Darren's father, he can claim full custody and you might never see your brother again."

The two boys remembered their mother's brief boyfriend. He'd seemed like a pretty nice guy for the first ten minutes they'd met him. After that they thought he was a complete douche.

"By putting Darren in immediate custody and foster care we're hoping to avoid that. Now do you have any relatives?"

Will thought for a bit. "Dad had relatives in the States, none here that I know of. Mum was an only child I think."

Scott nodded in agreement. "Mum had two or three cousins living in Australia but I reckon that's about it."

"Any grandparents?" George asked.

"All passed away," Will said.

"I reckon that you two will be in foster care then." George closed his briefcase. "The doctor has discharged you, you two have something to eat and then we'll go." He tossed two pairs of jeans, sneakers and t-shirts for both of them. "Get dressed too, we'll leave when your ready."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cigar Box**

George drove Will and Scott back to their home in London. Even in a good neighborhood, there were always crooks

who'd break into houses and steal expensive stuff. George gave each boy a duffel bag and a backpack "Take only, what can fit in there." he said. The two boys nodded.

The first thing they did was go to the living room. The TV, two laptops and a PlayStation 2 had been taken, probably by the first guy who learnt the owners of the house were dead. Luckily the Xbox had not been stolen, so that was the first thing Will and Scott took. The next thing to do was enter their room and see what had left. Most of their stuff was pretty in-tact. Their mobile phones were still there, along with their clothes. Majority of a large pile of video games had mostly been stolen, leaving only about 5-6 games left, along with a camera and an electric guitar that was short lived by Will. Will's autographed LA Lakers basketball was still there and a signed poster by Arsenal players Ray Parlour, Sol Campbell and Tony Adams. Both had been gifts from their father. Those went straight into the duffels.

"You guys might want enough clothes to last you a couple of days. About 5-6 days.," George said.

"Thanks," Scott said as they gathered about 5-6 days worth of clothes and stuffed them into the bag along with their mobile phones.

"Scotty, attic." Will said.

Scott nodded as George reminded them they didn't have a lot of space. The two boys went up to the attic, the attic was used to store stuff the family didn't need or rarely used. There was an old refrigerator, a ping pong table and a few bottles of car wax.

"God, it's dusty here." Scott complained.

"Yeah, yeah," Will muttered half ignoring him. There was a black box near the back. Will kneeled down to discover that it was no box, it was a safe!

"Scotty!" he whispered excitedly. "It's a safe!"

"So?"

"There must be some king of value here," Will said. "Otherwise mum and dad wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to hide it."

"What trouble? Nobody ever goes into the attic."

Will bent down lower with Scotty looking at it. "How do we know the code?" he asked.

Scott didn't really get an answer as his brother raced down the stairs and then back up. In his hand was their father's cigar box. They had always found it strange how their father always carried around a cigar box in his briefcase or even, if it would fit, in his pocket since he didn't smoke.

"Will, what are you…?"

Scott watched his brother pry open the cigar tin with a pocket knife. This had been the first time in ages they'd gotten to see it up closely, even think about it. It was rectangular, made of tin with round edges. Inside was something made of metal, a pocket watch, several scraps of paper, a pocketknife (similar to the one Will used to open the tin in the first place) and a matchbox.

"Will, this is just all of dad's junk that he didn't want to toss." Scott addressed his brother.

Will ignored him and lifted the pocket watch, knife and metal thing. The metal thing turned out to be a two sided picture frame, on the left was a picture of the family when Will and Scott were about seven and eight and the right side had a picture taken fairly recently. No more than a few months ago. The watch was in immaculate condition, not a single

scratch on the face or dent on the outside. There was a small inscription on the side of the lid that faced the watch face.

_To my son Jacob _

_This watch was handed down through generations in the Pressman family. And I gladly give it to you before my passing. Perhaps you shall give this to your own son one day in the future._

_-Henry Pressman._

Will took out the watch and the photo and handed the knife to Scott. He began scrambling looking at the bits of paper. Most of them had names, addresses and phone numbers, one had a series of numbers, Will put the numbers into the safe. 6063949372

Scott watched Will open the safe door. Inside were wads of cash. Both their eyes opened wide. Five bundles neatly tied up as Will took them out.

"Scotty, there's gotta be like ten grand in here." Will said with a lot of disbelief on his face.

"Whoa." was all Scott could get out. He reached further into the vault to check for any more money, instead he found paper rolled up.

"What's that?" Will asked as Scott opened them up.

Scott narrowed his eyes a little. "I guess they're blueprints, for some aeroplanes or engines dad was going to design."

Will looked over. "Keep em, we might need them in future."

"Guys!" it was George's voice. "We have to leave in five minutes!"

A sudden look of panic came to the boys face. They quickly put everything back in the cigar box and found a box of similar size and stuffed in the cash and folded up blueprints. They quickly made their way down the attic.

"You guys got everything you want?" George asked.

The two boys put the cigar boxes into the duffels and made their way to George's car.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, everything we want."

"Just out of curiosity, where does all the rest of this stuff go?" Will questioned the social worker.

"Well, those who were in the will of your parents will get a chance to look through. The rest can end up going to just about anyone." The social worker said.

The two boys hopped into the car and George drove them to a care home. There was almost complete silence inside the car.

**AN: Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
